Cybertron Underground Railroad
by Sky's Limit5
Summary: Written for a contest between me and my friend, Emeraldfire9. Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

My friend Emerald Fire9 and I are in a writing contest. This is my story, which is two days late. :) Oh well... His story is called the Raven. Read them both, then leave a review for who's story you think is better.

**Summery:** Cybertron is split. In the Southern Hemisphere of Cybertron, the Decepticons whom are ruled by Megatron have control. They own slaves, who are treated as animals. The Autobots are in the North, and they believe in equality. It is ruled that if slaves are able to escape the Decepticons and head to the north, the 'Cons can't go and get them back. But, the slaves have to cross through neutral territory, some of whom would gladly bring them back. But many of them will help smuggle the slaves north.

* * *

"He got away."

Megatron roared with anger, slamming a fist on the wall. A few of the slaves had escaped from his grasp, and it was thanks to who the slaves called 'The Masked Mech'.

Starscream cringed when Megatron slammed his fist on the wall. "Shall I send out another patrol?"

"Not now." Megatron growled softly as he turned to look at him. Starscream cringed again. "We will find him the next time he comes. Now, get out of my sight." Starscream did as Megatron asked.

Megatron turned to glare out a window that looked over the part of Cybertron he ruled. "I will get the mech." He swore. No one was going to continue taking what rightfully belonged to the Decepticons.

-00000-

Solarflame walked over to the door of her dwelling when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see someone in a black cloak standing on the doorstep. She recognized him instantly. "Do you have the packages?" She asked quietly.

The mech nodded silently, and raised a servo. Two Cybertronians, a mech and a femme, crept out of the shadows.

The femme instantly rushed them inside and turned to watch as her mate, Nightstorm, led the two into the safe room. When she turned back to the door, the Masked Mech was gone.

-00000-

_"The packages are delivered."_

**_"How many does that make now?"_**

_"527, not counting sparklings and younglings. If we were to count them, it would be..."_

**_"It was a joke! I don't need to know how many."_**

_"Then why did you ask him? That seems illogical..."_

**_"... It was fun to ask?"_**

_"That sounds more like a question then an answer."_

_**"... Where are you?"**  
_

_"I'm returning now. Why do you ask?"_

**_"Lord Megatron's on a rampage."_**

_"He wants to know where you are."_

_"Went out for a walk to clear my processor."_

**_"Great excuse."_**

_"Do not use that smug tone."_

**_"What?"_**

_"I am almost there. I will be there soon."_

**_"You better..."_**


	2. Chapter 2

My friend Emerald Fire9 and I are in a writing contest. This is mine.

**Summery:** Cybertron is split. In the Southern Hemisphere of Cybertron, the Decepticons whom are ruled by Megatron have control. They own slaves, who are treated as animals. The Autobots are in the North, and they believe in equality. It is ruled that if slaves are able to escape the Decepticons and head to the north, the 'Cons can't go and get them back. But, the slaves have to cross through neutral territory, some of whom would gladly bring them back. But many of them will help smuggle the slaves north.

I do not own Transformers! I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

* * *

"Soundwave. Is there any trace of the mech?"

"Answer: No." Soundwave said from where he stood in front of Megatron.

Megatron growled darkly.

"How can he slip away every time?" Starscream asked aloud.

Soundwave stood there, emotionless as Megatron spun around to face Starscream. "Why don't you ask him yourself when we are able to capture him?"

Starscream flinched away from Megatron. The Decepticon dictator turned back to Soundwave. "You are dismissed."

Soundwave nodded, turned, and walked out. If anyone had been watching him, they would have seen the ghost of a smile on his faceplate...

-00000-

Barricade made his way through base when he bumped into Shockwave. "Sorry." He said and gave the scientist a small nod. Shockwave, oddly enough, returned it. Then the two continued their own ways, knowing they'd meet again...

-00000-

The Masked Mech silently slipped through the cover of darkness to a slave plantation. He paused at the fence and walked along beside it until he found what he was looking for: a hole. The hole was hidden from slaves and their owners by a tarp, because the owner didn't bother fixing it. He believed that, if it is not seen, then it is not there. He slipped in, making sure the cloak he wore didn't get caught on the fence.

Staying to the side of the fence, the Masked Mech made his way to the slaves quarters. He quietly opened the door, pausing when it creaked slightly. The creak woke up several of the slaves in the room. One stood and hesitantly made their way to him. The Masked Mech pointed to the four who had woken and motioned for them to follow him.

They followed the Masked Mech out and he quietly closed the door. It didn't creak this time. Even though he needed to get out of there quickly, the mech knew that a wrong move could mean being caught. And that was something he did not want. Combining speed and stealth, he led the way to the hole. Moving the tarp, he let the slaves go through first. He followed when they were through, and replaced the tarp. Almost like something never happened...

-00000-

_"Four more have been freed."_

_"Where did you take them?"_

_"Nightfall."_

**_"The crazy femme?"_**

_"She is not crazy."_

_"I agree."_

**_"I think she is."_**

_"Your opinion does not matter in this situation."_

**_"... Darn..."_**

_"How long until you return?"_

_"I am almost there."_

_"Good. Lord Megatron hasn't discovered the missing slaves yet."_

**_"And hopefully he won't for a while..."_**


	3. Chapter 3

My friend Emerald Fire9 and I are in a writing contest. This is mine.

**Summery:** Cybertron is split. In the Southern Hemisphere of Cybertron, the Decepticons whom are ruled by Megatron have control. They own slaves, who are treated as animals. The Autobots are in the North, and they believe in equality. It is ruled that if slaves are able to escape the Decepticons and head to the north, the 'Cons can't go and get them back. But, the slaves have to cross through neutral territory, some of whom would gladly bring them back. But many of them will help smuggle the slaves north.

I do not own Transformers! I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

* * *

"Four more are missing Lord Megatron." Lugnut reported, kneeling down in front of the Decepticon dictator.

Megatron growled darkly. He turned to Soundwave. "Are you certain there is no trace of the mech?"

"Correct."

Starscream snickered. "It seems that _Lord_ Megatron cannot even keep his own slaves."

"Silence Starscream. Or I will make you one of them."

Starscream wisely kept his mouth shut.

Megatron turned back to Soundwave. "Update security. We will capture the mech next time he comes."

Soundwave nodded. "Yes, Lord Megatron." Soundwave walked over to the computer and sat down. He typed in a few things, but it did nothing to the security...

-00000-

The Masked Mech was once again on another mission. He paused at the electric, barbed wire fence that surrounded Dreadwing's plantation. He silently moved over to a nearby post and broke into the box on it.

This was a risky mission, he knew. The others did too. But, it needed to be done. Dreadwing had gone to Autobot territory, and captured the Autobot called Bumblebee. That was why this mission was so important.

Quickly the Masked Mech disabled the electricity going through the wire. He walked over to a section of the fence and put a servo on it. No shock, but he winced at the pain of one of the sharp, pointy things on the wire. He couldn't stop now. Pushing the wire down, he slipped through, gaining more scratches and his cloak was almost ripped. Almost. After he succeeded getting through, the Masked Mech crept deeper into the plantation. Where would Bumblebee be held?

He peeked through the windows into several of the slave cabins. No sign of Bumblebee. Of course he wouldn't be held in one of the slave cabins. But that only left one more place to hold the Autobot... The main dwelling.

The Masked Mech silently cursed as he made his way to the main dwelling. Dreadwing was going to be in there, albeit he would be in recharge, But... There were many rooms to check. He paused and checked his internal scanner. There were two signatures coming from inside the dwelling: one closer to the top and the other seemed to come from the basement. Hopefully that one was Bumblebee.

The Masked Mech went to the door, and hacked into the locking computer. He easily bypassed everything, and the door opened. Slipping in, he headed toward the nearest signature. He hacked the lock, and opened the door. There was a black and yellow mech lying on the floor. Bumblebee.

He moved forward and gently tapped on the young 'bot's shoulder, making him jump. Before Bumblebee could let out a sound, the Masked Mech covered his mouth and pulled the young 'bot to his pedes. His blue optics widened as he realized who was helping him. The Masked Mech released him and led the way out of the room, closing both that door and the front door. The two of them made it to the fence, then everything fell apart...

"Where do you think you two are going?" The two mechs turned to see Dreadwing behind them, Bumblebee halfway through the fence.

Bumblebee opened his mouth to answer, but was unable to because the Masked Mech pushed him through the rest of the way before spinning to face Dreadwing.

"Megatron has a high bounty on your head." Dreadwing said, grinning like mad.

He didn't answer, instead the Masked Mech shot forward and kicked Dreadwing in the chest. It made the bigger mech stumble back, but it didn't knock him down. Unfortunately, the hood on the Masked Mech's cloak fell off, revealing who he was...

"Soundwave?" Dreadwing asked, shocked.

Soundwave shot forward again, this time his tentacles coming out. They connected to Dreadwing's helm, and Soundwave erased the memory of him seeing Soundwave before knocking him unconscious.

With that done, he slipped the hood back on, turned, and climbed through the fence.

"Soundwave?" Bumblebee asked in shock as the electricity was turned back on the fence.

Soundwave turned and put a digit over Bumblebee's mouth. "Sh..." Then he turned and started away. Bumblebee, with nothing else to do, followed.

-00000-

_"I have been caught."_

**_"What? How?"_**

_"Dreadwing seemed to anticipate my arrival."_

_"Did you rescue the Autobot?"_

_"Yes I did, Shockwave."_

_"Does Dreadwing know?"_

_"No. I erased that part of his memory. He does not remember seeing who I am."_

**_"Why didn't you erase his entire memory?"_**

_"That would have been illogical, Barricade. Had Soundwave erased Dreadwing's memory, Megatron may have discovered about him."_

**_"... Good point..."_**

_"I will escort the Autobot back personally."_

_"Very well. I will find an excuse for you. Good luck."_

**_"... Be careful Soundwave..."_**


End file.
